I love you
by Klaine-4ever-99
Summary: A series of Klaine one-shots; mostly fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! =) I haven't done any of these yet (the little summaries at the beginning) buuut I will start! Anyway, this idea just randomly popped into my head and I wrote it down. It's basically a different setting for Klaine's "I love you!"**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or DisneyPixar =)**

* * *

><p><span>I love you<span>

(Kurt's POV)

I lay on my boyfriend's chest as we were watching "Finding Nemo" on my bed. It was Blaine's choice. He kind of has a thing for Disney.

As he started to lightly stroke my hair, trying not to mess it up, I looked up into his warm, hazel eyes. "Say it, just say it...!" I thought. But he was already taking the words out of my mouth.

"I love you," he said. It was so simple, yet so...meaningful, with so much emotion behind it at the same time. I was all of the sudden hesitant. What if he didn't mean it? What if he would let me go after, and the "...but..." was about to come out of his mouth?

But then it hit me - he cares. He loves me and if he didn't then he wouldn't be saying so. "I-I love you too," I finally stuttered out.

He smiled brightly then gently kissed my forehead. I snuggled back into him and I'm sure he felt my sigh of relief as we returned to the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to leave reviews and let me know how I did. And because I need ideas. But trust me, I do not mind being critisized. Just don't make it a hate comment =). Also thank you to whoever added my other storyies to their favorites! It means so much, I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so I realize I've only been writing klaine stories so I'm going to put all of the klaine stories I write from now on in this one. They could be short or long and they're mostly inspired by songs on my iPod (this one is inspired by Not Alone by Darren Criss). Some chapters could go together but they usually won't. I'll let you know in the author's note if they do or not. Enjoy! :)**

Kurt's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sweet sound of my boyfriend singing softly and gently strumming his guitar.

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be._

He was trying to write another song, and so far succeeding. Ever since he's transfered to McKinley and joined the New Directions, he's been going crazy with original songs. I pretended to still be asleep just so I could hear him continue so softly.

_I've seen you cryin', you felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see..._

He paused trying to think of lyrics. He had slept over the night before because he had fell asleep during a movie we were watching and he just looked too peaceful to wake. He started to sing again...

_...Baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

He's so sweet. I can't believe he fell for someone like me. What is there really to love? I mean, I know I have beautiful eyes, a trait from my mother, and my hair is perfect every day...and my skin is soft and completley blemish free, but other than that, I don't get it. Like I've said to him before, I have as much sexual appeal as a baby penguin.

_Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard tryin'. Every time I see you smilin', and I feel you so close to me, and you tell me..._

I listened closely to the lyrics. There was something about them that made me want to jump out of bed and hug him, but I didn't know quite what it was. Here came that amazing chorus again...

_...Baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

I replayed the moments in my head - from when we first met all the way to our first kiss. Then our first "I love you." I remembered how so many thoughts raced through my mind before I told him I loved him too. Because of course, I do.

_I still have trouble. I trip and stumble tryin' to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em. All I need is to look in your eyes, and I realize: Baby I'm not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna take us down, 'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through. Ooohhh, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. Ooohhh, it don't matter what'll come to be, you know our love is all we need, our love is all we need, to make it, through._

He finished on a beautiful low note that I couldn't hit for the life of me, or at least sound as pure as he did. Singing comes so naturally for him, how does he do it? Some quiet whispering interrupted my thoughts, it was Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt, I know you're up, so I just wanted to say that you're not alone and I'll always be there for you, no matter where you are or what time of day or night it is, you just call and I'll come running...and thank you."

I slowly turned around and opened my eyes, revealing Blaine sitting on the floor with his guitar still in his lap and a grin on his face. "For what?" I asked.

"For helping me to discover who I really am. And for being you. And for letting me to believe in myself. I may have seemed confident when we first met, or any other time, but I was still insecure, I love you and...and I will until the day I die."

He ended with his voice beginning to crack and tears filling his eyes. I quickly ran over and knelt on the ground and pulled him into my chest. I let him cry for as long as he needed to, I could tell he'd been holding it in for a while.

Soon I found myself tearing up and as soon as I started sniffling, he looked up at me with tear stains on his face and asked, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He said it with so much concern that I couldn't help but crack a smile. I slightly shook my head. "You're welcome. And thank _you_. You have no idea what you've done for me."

We shared a kiss and spent a long moment just admiring each other and trying to understand how we found each other. We're so perfect together.

Blaine finally broke the comfortable silence. "I wrote that song for you, you know," he said softly.

"I know," I replied, nodding just a little bit. "which is why I love you. And it's why I know that I'm not alone, because you really are there for me. And I truly am thankful, because you do everything for me...and you are everything to me...and I really, really, love you."

"I love you too." he said. We, again, found ourselves staring into each other's eyes, and soon after I asked if he was hungry. He reluctantly broke the stare, "Yeah. Eggs sound good?"

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare. First of all, we'll probably end up with food poisoning. Secondly, it's my house. Finally, I can probably prepare food for everybody here faster than you can fix cearel for yourself." I winked at him as I started to stand up and he chuckled. I helped him to his feet and we walked up to the kitchen, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the super late update! I've just been so busy with like an hour of homework every night since the second week of school! Anyway, on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p>(Kurt's P.O.V.)<p>

As Blaine and I finished our "emotional" duet of Candles, we stared into each other eyes lovingly. When it ended, the spotlight went to Blaine. I mean, after all, he did deserve it. It took him a while to finally get that not sounding perfect in the bridge. I hit that high note much easier- I do have a falsetto voice. He suddenly pulled me into the spotlight. I was surprised, to be honest. I gave a small bow and quicly got in my spot for the next song the Warblers were performing, Raise Your Glass. I chuckled to myself as I saw my boyfriend "dance" during his solo. When we finished, everybody joined in a group hug surrounding Blaine and I. We laughed and hugged each other as well before heading backstage.

"Blaine, you were amazing," I commented as soon as we got some time alone in the dressing room.

He blushed a light pink. "Are you kidding me! It's you who did the best! Your voice is...unexplainable." He added a wink at the end of his compliment.

Then I felt myself blush. "Aw, thanks," I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey, so, um, I was wondering...do you wanna come over after we leave?" I cautiously asked, putting my hands around his waist, as he did the same on me.

"I think that's a pretty silly question. Of course!" he replied. I chuckled as we pecked each other on the lips again before we headed off to watch Rachel and the other New Directions perform Get It Right, fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thank you! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

(Kurt's P.O.V.)

It was finally Friday! I couldn't wait to go home and soon after go on Blaine and I's weekly date at the Lima Bean.

I cheerfully walked to the parking lot to Finn's car. "Hey Finn," I said as I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Kurt," he replied. "So, ready to go?"

"Yep!" We fastened our seatbelts and I started looking through my messenger bag, reminding myself that I still had homework. I could always do it tomorrow...or Sunday...My thoughts were interrupted by Finn suddenly slamming the breaks. I gasped as I turned to look at him with my best pissed-off glare I could put on the moment; I was still pretty happy.

"Sorry! I thought I could make it through..." I rolled my eyes and slightly nodded my head as I turned to look out the window while trying to hold back a smile. I was far too excited to see Blaine to start another pointless arguement with Finn. We hadn't seen each other for almost a week!

The doorbell rang as soon as I finished spraying my last hair in place. A huge grin spread across my face as I raced downstairs.

I opened the door and Blaine immediatley enveloped me in a bear hug. "Kurt!"

"Hi Blaine!" I greeted him, my voice probably too high in his ear. He let me go and gave me a quick kiss. "Shall we?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"Of course!" I turned toward the stairs. "Finn! Blaine's here! Don't forget to tell dad where I am!"

"OK Kurt, I won't! Bye!" he responded from upstairs. I nodded and Blaine led me to his car, humming "Friday" by that talentless teenager, Rebecca Black.

"Oh no, don't you dare," I said, glaring at him with a smirk on my face.

"What?" he asked, turning around to look at me, obviously clueless as to what I was talking about.

"Don't you _dare_ start singing that song, I sware..."

"OK, OK, fine." He started humming Teenage Dream instead, after turning back around.

I smiled. "Much better," I heard a chuckle from him as he opened the door to the passanger's seat for me, before going to his own side and getting in.


	5. Losing

Losing

Blaine raced to Kurt's house. He needed to make things right.

He finally reached the "Hudmel" home and pulled in the driveway. He shut off the engine, tore off his seatbelt, grabbed his guitar and ran to the backyard as fast as he possibly could. Normally he would stop at the front door to say Hi or to see if Kurt was even home. But this was urgent. He couldn't lose Kurt. He couldn't lose his soulmate.

He reached the backyard and found some small pebbles on the ground. He pelted them at Kurt's window until it finally opened. Soft music poured out of the open space; a song Blaine immediatley recognized as "Teenage Dream". Kurt's face was red and his eyes were puffy, as though he'd been crying.

Kurt still didn't trust his voice, so he stared patiently at Blaine until he realized what was going on. Blaine wanted him back. Blaine wanted _him _back. He wanted baby penguin Kurt back. He wanted bitchy Kurt back.

He wanted flawless Kurt back. He wanted beautiful Kurt back. He could do this. _Courage_ Blaine thought before he started strumming his fingers lightly on his guitar.

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off not, than I ever was with him._

_As they take me to the local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dieing, trying not to drag my feet._

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget him._

_But after one too many, I know that I'm never._

_Only they can see where this is gonna end._

_But they all think I'm crazy, but to me it's perfect sense._

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down._

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town._

_I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change your mind, turn it all around._

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,_

_and he'll listen this time even though they're slurred._

_So I dialed his number and confessed to him I'm,_

_still in love but all I heard was nothing._

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences._

_I know I'm with him face to face, that he'll come to his senses._

_Every drunk step I take leads me to his door._

_If he sees how much I'm hurting,_

_he'll take me back for sure._

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down._

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town._

_I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change your mind, turn it all around._

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,_

_and he'll listen this time even though they're slurred._

_So I dialed his number and confessed to him I'm,_

_still in love but all I heard was nothing._

_He said nothing._

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing._

_Oh, I got nothing._

_I got nothing._

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing._

_Oh, sometimes love is intoxicating._

_Oh you're coming down, your hands are shaking._

_When you realize there's no one waiting._

_Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off not, than I ever was with him..._

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down._

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town._

_I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change your mind, turn it all around._

_And I know thatI'm drunk but I'll say the words,_

_and he'll listen this time even though they're slurred._

_So I dialed his number and confessed to him I'm,_

_still in love but all I heard was nothing._

_He said nothing._

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing._

_Oh I got nothing,_

_I got nothing._

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing._

_Oh, I got nothing._

_I got,_

_nothing._

_I got,_

_nothing._

Blaine finished and looked back up to the window. He didn't know when he stopped looking up there; all he could remember was Kurt's tear-filled eyes and puffy face.

But it wasn't there.

That was it.

It was over.

Just as Blaine was about to break down and walked back to his car, Kurt ran out and engulfed him. When they parted, Kurt stopped them half way and kissed Blaine passionatley on the lips.

Kurt stared intensley into Blaine's eyes after they parted. Blaine gazed back.

He felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "I love you."

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief and replied, "I love you, too."

They kissed again as soon as it started to rain.


	6. REVIEW note

Ok, so this note goes out to the minority of the majority of the 6 and a half of you that actually read my stories (PM me if you figured out where that's from!). I just wanted to let you know: REVIEW! I only have like 2 reviews (not that even 2 people read my stories...) and they really mean a lot to me! I really hope you will take the extra 30 seconds to review from now on.

Also, I wanted to say thank you to those of you who do review and also favorited and/or alerted my story! It means SO much to me! Keep it up! :D

REVIEW! IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED! :DDDDD


	7. Remembering

Kurt was wrapped up in Blaine's arms, tears brimming his eyes. "...and we started singing. Singing, of all things. That's the last thing she did." He was crying now.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine squeezed Kurt into a hug. "I know you miss her. It's OK though, she's in a better place."

"Why does everybody say that?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "I know they mean heaven, but what if it's not there, you know?"

"I know how you feel - I doubt it sometimes too. But I know deep inside me that it's there; that _she's_ there." Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt did something he never thought he'd do again-he prayed.<p>

_Dear God, I know I've never done this, at least not since Mom died. How is she, by the way? I hope she's good. Let her know that we're doing OK down here. And that Blaine is the most amazing person she'd ever meet; she'd really like him, wouldn't she? And God? Thank you. Thank you for giving me strength when I needed it. And thank you for giving me Blaine. He really is great. Now, I can't remember how to end these. Do I say "I love you"? Or just "Amen"?...I've decided on "Amen"..._

_Amen._

He felt good, knowing that all of his messages would get to his mom, and that he had finally had the chance to express his feelings to someone other than his friends, parents, or Blaine-without being judged. A small smile appeared on his lips as he climbed into bed and quietly whispered, "Thank you, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! lol it's me! In case you didn't know! Which you probably do! Haha! Anyway, yet another random idea, REVIEW and let me know if you like it! Also, in case you didn't know, I do accept prompts, so there's another reason to review! Thank you (Oh and I'm updating my other story Life, too. So go check that out! :D)!<strong>


	8. Christmas Tree

**Hola! Ok so as I'm typing this I'm pretty hyper (idk why...) so bear with me. K? K. Anyway, this idea popped into my head from Let It Snow, Glee version, of course. :D And if you haven't listened to it, go right now! It's in stores and on YouTube! :D So at the beginning they're texting - that'll be Italic. Then they're speaking - that'll be normal print. And during the song, Blaine is bold, Kurt is italic, and both are bold and italic (haha it so works ;D). So yeah ENJOY! :D!**

* * *

><p>Kurt: <em>Hi<em>

Blaine: _Hey! How r u? :)_

Kurt: _Fine._

Blaine: _What's wrong? :(_

Kurt: _Y do u think something's wrong?_

Blaine: _Cuz u never just give me 1 word answers ;)_

Kurt: _...ugh..._

Blaine: _Please? *insert puppy dog face here*_

Kurt: _Ok, now i can't resist. ;) We were decorating the xmas tree and i was sitting on the couch. My dad wanted me 2 participate but i told him that i'm 18 and seniors in high school don't normally decorate xmas trees...with the exception of finn. ;) So now he's all mad me. :/_

Blaine: _Wait, y's he mad u?_

Kurt: _Exactly_

Blaine: _Awww honey! Do u want me 2 come over?_

Kurt: _No that's 2 far of a drive_

Blaine: _I'm sure my parents won't mind. And i don't mind driving a half hr, especially if it's 2 c u. ;)_

Kurt:_ 3 Ok i'll ask my dad. But only if u insist._

Blaine:_ I do 3 :)_

Kurt: _...He just said Whatever_

Blaine: _Aww ok i'm on my way!_

Kurt: _Don't u b txting while ur driving!_

Blaine: _I was a red lite!_

Kurt: _Oh blaine anderson, what am i going 2 do with u? ;)_

Blaine: _;)_

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived thirty minutes later, as promised. When Kurt heard the doorbell ring he jumped off his bed and raced downstairs to get the door before anyone could even get to their feet.<p>

Kurt opened the door and pulled Blaine in. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine bearly had enough time to shut the door behind him. Everybody stared in confusion at them as they raced upstairs, Blaine with a worried look on his face as he waved to them.

When they reached Kurt's bedroom, Kurt shut the door after Blaine came in and plopped down on his bed with a misrable look overall.

Blaine looked at Kurt with pity and walked over to him. "Aw honey." He kissed Kurt's forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"He's just never gotten so mad over such a little thing," Kurt explained.

Blaine wore a sad smile on his lips. "I'm sure it's just stress from the holidays," he assured Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine let go of Kurt and grabbed a blank CD out of his coat pocket. He took off his coat and placed it on a nearby chair. He then proceeded to walk over to Kurt's radio/CD player.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You'll see," Blaine answered, as he smiled and pressed play.

He turned to Kurt as the music started slow, then stopped. It picked up again, but this time faster. Blaine started to sing.

**Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful; and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

Kurt picked up the next line as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin', and I've brought some corn for poppin'. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

_**When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm; but if you really hold me tight, then all the way home I'll be warm!**_

_The fire is slowly diein', and, my dear, we're still __goodbyein'._

**But as long as you love me so, **_**let it snow, let it snow, let it-let it snow do-do-do-do-da-do-do.**_

They added in "do"s and "bop"s while they danced around to the music. Snow had started falling outside.

**Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the **_**fire is so delightful.**_

**And since we've no place to go, **_**let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

_The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful! **And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

_It doesn't show signs of stoppin', **and I've brought some corn for poppin'. The lights are turned ****way down low, let it snow!**_

**When we finally kiss goodnight**

_(Finally kiss goodnight)_

**How I'll hate going out **_**in the storm.**_

**But if you finally hold me tight**

_(Finally hold me tight)_

**Then all the way home I'll be **_**warm!**_

_**And, my dear, we're still goodbyein'; but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow!**_

**Let it snow!**

_Let it snow!_

_**Oh-oh!**_

**Oh, let it snow!**

_Oh, let it snow!_

They finished while they collapsed on Kurt's bed, breathless and giggling uncontrollably.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Kurt said when they finally calmed down. He turned to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too," Blaine said as he tapped Kurt on the nose.

Kurt giggled again as they sat up, and watched the snowflakes drift through the wind out of Kurt's window.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, like I said, HYPER! lol so I just had to write a fic with this song cuz it's the cutest song I've ever heard! And not just bcuz it's a Klaine duet. ;) So, in case you were wondering, there are no type-o's or misprints in the song, I checked. It's different and faster so again, LISTEN TO IT! Lol so yeah review and read! That's all I can say and I luv u guys SOOOOOOO much! Thank u thank u thank u! 3 :D And yes, there was an AVPM reference. ;)<strong>


	9. The Muppets

**Hellooooooo my lovelies! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long - I've been busy with the holidays. :D To one of my readers (I am SO srry I can't remember your name at the moment!) : This is a series of one-shots, so I didn't put anything as to the reason they were "losing" each other. Hope that cleared things up! So this chapter basically shows Blaine's puppiness and I just thought this would be really cute to write so I did! :D**

* * *

><p>It was a commercial break in their movie, and Kurt was in the kitchen, making a snack for him and Blaine, while Blaine was in the living room waiting for him.<p>

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! Kurt come here! NOW!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt sprinted from the kitchen to see what was going on. "Blaine! What's wrong!"

"IT'S THE MUPPETS!" Blaine exclaimed as he jumped up and down and pointed to the commercial with such an expression on his face that Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was like as a child.

"OK, you know I love you, but really? You stopped me from chopping celery by _screaming_? I could have chopped a finger off!" Kurt was practically fuming now. "And all to show me a Muppets commercial..." he mumbled.

Blaine walked across the room and wrapped Kurt in his arms. "I'm sorry baby," he said quietly.

"It's ok...Do you wanna see the movie tonight?" Kurt asked as they leaned their foreheads against each other's.

Blaine nodded and gave his best puppy dog face.

Kurt chuckled, "Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They pressed their lips together, and the movie and snack were soon forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I didn't realize how short this was til I re-read it but I'm just gonna leave it cuz I like it. :D lol Oh and I will edit the other chapters of this story and possibly my other story - if it needs it - because I realized that when I make something Italic on my computer, it doesn't save as Italic on here...so I will fix that. :D Another thing: PROMPTS! I would defenitley enjoy you guys leaving me prompts. Haha wow the ANs are becoming longer than the actual story so just one more thing: I'm thinking about starting another story called Smitten and yes, it is another Klaine story, but I think that's pretty much all I'm good at writing. ;) It will involve a couple other characters though, and it's based off a personal situation. OK I'm probably boring you to tears by now, so except this virtual hug! ((((((YOU))))))**

**BYE!**


	10. It Starts Under the Stars

**IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG! How is everybody! I mean, like you're reading this...anyway, this wasn't inspired by a song, just my daydreams I have in school...**

**I haven't done this in a while, I know. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! :D**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Blaine asked. Him and Kurt were laying down in Kurt's backyard, staring at the stars.<p>

"Oh, your childish qualities..." Kurt replied, chuckling.

"No, I'm serious! I mean I know you want to be on Broadway but..."

Kurt answered before Blaine could begin to ramble. "I wanna see the world. I want to be known. When people say my name, I want them to know who I am," Kurt smiled, daydreaming.

"Me too. But, not with Broadway. I want to sell albums and when I guest star on some TV Show, I want people to get excited." Blaine turned on his side to face Kurt. _It's now or never._ "I know we both want to move to New York and be famous but...I think we're going to have to start with this..."

With that, Blaine hesitantly put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, just as Kurt's eyes grew increasingly wide with realization. He leant in and touched his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. This was crazy. This moment only happened in dreams, where the man of them kisses you and you live happily ever after. Except Kurt knew this was real, for this man pulled away after a peck.

They looked into each other's eyes for confusion or regret, but saw none. Kurt saw this as a chance. He crashed their lips back together and felt Blaine smile into the kiss.

"Kurt! Time to come in, kid. You got school tomorrow. You should be getting home too, Blaine."

At the sound of Burt's voice, the two boys snapped apart. "Of course, Mr. Hummel. Thanks for having me over."

"Any time, kid," and Burt closed the door, as the couple fell into a fit of giggles.

After they calmed down, Blaine reluctantly got up. "I really should be getting home, though."

"Or, you could stay with your brand new boyfriend?" Kurt said as he got up. He had a smirk on his face and a mischevious glint in his eyes.

Blaine kissed Kurt again, but this time deeper. They pulled away, catching their breath. "Let me call my parents," Blaine whispered, his lips bearly touching Kurt's.

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine ran into the house, leaving Kurt standing in shock for a minute, before grabbing their things and running in after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	11. Tackle!

**Hello! I haven't updated this in a while...Anywho, I got this idea when my sister and I were...wrestling? on my bed...that sounded wrong...not in that way haha...yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat in his dorm, working on an essay, when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled his eyes as he got up to answer it. <em>Who the <em>_hell__ is bugging me?_

To his surprise, it was Blaine, and his mood instantly changed. "Oh, hi Blaine! Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over," he said, gesturing to his outfit. He was wearing simply a t-shirt and jeans, and his glasses.

"Oh, no, that's fine, I don't mind. I'm not really dressed, either, so..." Blaine was wearing also wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but what caught Kurt's eye was that his hair was ungelled and he was wearing those totally awesome square-ish glasses. "Anyway, I was just wondering if, maybe, we could study together? Nick is gone right now, I'm assuming he's with Jeff...?"

Kurt nodded.

"So that means both of our dorms are empty, and it gets kinda boring, it does for me anyway, 'cause you know, no one's there to talk to and sometimes you have questions or you just feel like procrastinating, or...sorry I'm rambling, aren't I?" Blaine looked at Kurt. "...Kurt?"

Kurt blinked himself out of his trance, blushing. "Sorry, um, of course you can come in but...you don't have gel in your hair."

"Um...yeah, I'm aware."

"Oh, I know, it's just, I've never seen you without your gel...or with your glasses on."

"Ah. Well, I don't even really know why I wear my gel - it kinda bugs me and almost everyone here has seen me without it, you know, at parties and stuff..."

"Right..."

"Uh, so, can I come in or...?"

"Oh! Oh, right, sorry," Kurt chuckled and blushed again.

* * *

><p>They were sat on Kurt's bed, feet touching, working on French homework.<p>

"What would you do if I just, like, tackled you?" Blaine asked without looking up.

"I'd probably scream and then cut you with my ninja swords," Kurt replied nonchalantly.

That caught his attention. "You have ninja swords?" Blaine asked in a awe, finally looking up.

Kurt giggled. "Yes."

"Can I see them!"

"Nope."

"Damn."

Kurt laughed - Blaine loved it when Kurt laughed.

"I have to use the bathroom," Blaine said, putting his papers off to the side.

Kurt nodded and Blaine walked away, chuckling internally.

* * *

><p>When Blaine came out of the bathroom, Kurt was still working on his assignment, back facing him.<p>

Blaine crept up behind him, put his hands on his shoulders, and...

"TACKLE!"

Kurt screamed, lept off his bed, grabbed his sai swords from under his bed, pointed them at Blaine, then laughed when he realized who it was.

"Damn you!" He shouted.

Blaine just laughed, then stopped to stare in amazement at Kurt. "Wait...can you do tricks with those?"

Kurt scoffed and began to twirl the swords in his hands.

"Woah..."

"Impressed?"

"Totally! Now give me the swords."

"No way," Kurt stopped spinning them.

"Kurt, gimme the swords," Blaine said, stepping toward him.

"No," confirmed Kurt, stepping away from Blaine. "And you might not want to chase me when I have these in my hands." Kurt positioned dramatically into a ninja pose.

"Good point." In one swift movement, Blaine took Kurt's swords, lay them down, grabbed Kurt by his wrists, and pinned him to the bed. "Not so threatening now, are you Hummel?"

Kurt flipped them and smiled triumphantly. "Wow, you're stronger than I thought," Blaine commented.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kurt questioned.

"Well, you know, um..."

"Uh-huh. Stuttering. Don't seem so tactful now, do you Anderson?" Kurt teased. Blaine flipped them back and unconsciously started humming _Stutter_. Eventually, Kurt joined in and by the end of the song, they were both laughing uncontrollably, with Blaine still somehow managing to keep Kurt pinned down. Blaine stopped when he realized he had been staring at Kurt, and looked away, but Kurt caught him.

Kurt blushed, "What?"

"It's...nothing," Blaine was blushing now, too.

"It's something." They sat up. "Tell me."

"...You. You're just...kind and compassionate, and really, really beautiful..." Kurt blushed a deeper red. "Kurt...I - I've wanted to do something for a while now, and-"

"Then do it," Kurt whispered.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, staring in his eyes, then moved in for a slow, passionate kiss. It was everything - everything they had both been keeping in since that moment they met on the staircase; everything that was in awkward moments between them - when one caught the other staring into their eyes, or trying to hold their hand; everything.

Blaine thought about how perfect his and Kurt's lips fit together; how perfect their hands fit into one another's - not that they ever held hands. No...

They pulled apart, foreheads touching, out of breath. "Can I see those swords _now_?" Blaine whispered. Kurt kissed him again.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? This is one that I'm actually happy with, and I've also meant to say this a while ago, but I really don't know what the texting thing was in the Let It Snow chapter, I don't - random. And also, thank you to EVERYBODY who has favoritedalerted/reviewed ANY of my stories! I appreciate it SO much, it means a lot! 333333 Anyway, review and let me know what you thought!**


	12. Proposal

Okay wow so I haven't updated in literally forever. I am so sorry to anybody who follows any of my stories. I'm really trying to get on top of things and I've been gone half the summer. I hope this and a couple chapters for First Date will hold you guys over. Again, I'm really, really sorry.

Anyway, this is set right after the finale of season 4, so I guess this is kind of a spoiler if you haven't seen it yet. :)

* * *

><p>Blaine lightly grabbed Kurt's upper-arm and nodded towards the doorway. "Can we talk for a minute?"<p>

Kurt looked concerned but nodded. "Sure."

Blaine followed Kurt out into the hallway, making sure that Kurt didn't see the velvet box he was hiding behind his back.

Blaine sighed. "Okay. Look, Kurt, I don't know how many times in my life I'll apologize, but I am so, so sorry. I screwed up so bad and I don't know how to make it up to you. I don't know if I even _can_ make it up to you. But the only way I could think of to get you to listen to me was to do something bold, so..."

Blaine got down on one knee and Kurt's hands flew up to his face and covered his mouth. Blaine brought the box from behind his back to show Kurt, and held it up.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you so much. I know that you love me too. I know that you haven't been able to get over me. We have random make-out sessions and all they do is remind me of how much I miss you. I miss planning our future in New York, and hearing an 'I love you' from you when you actually mean it, and holding you and cuddling with you and hugging you on a bad day and telling you that everything is okay. I even miss you telling me about Rachel's shenanigans. But, most of all, I miss _you_. I miss you looking at me like I'm not just another guy. I miss playing with your hair. I miss going on romantic dates with you. I miss holding your hand, and I miss telling people that you're my boyfriend. So please, Kurt. Please let me stop missing you, and start spending the rest of my life with you."

Blaine opened the box to reveal a slim silver band, with a small diamond in the middle.

Blaine was in tears, as was Kurt. "Please," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt dropped to his knees, his hands still covering his mouth. He slowly took them away from his mouth and wiped some of his tears. He grabbed Blaine's hands, and Blaine felt that Kurt's hands were shaking. Kurt kissed him slowly but passionately, whispering one word against Blaine's lips:

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Also, I don't know if I've said this in previous chapters, but these are more like drabbles. Okay. I love you all and thank you to whoever has stuck with me.<p> 


End file.
